1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the design of farm equipment, and, more particularly, the design of equipment for handling bales of hay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bales of hay may come in two types: round and square, with larger square bales weighing about 1000 kg (2,200 lbs), smaller square bales generally weigh 60 to 110 lbs, and larger round bales weighing 300-400 kg (700-900 lbs). A need exists for a mechanism to lift, transport and place one or more hay bales from and to a variety of positions, for feeding livestock, storage and the like.